Maids and Austins
by xROCKYCHICK18x
Summary: Ally is the maid and nanny at the moon's houshould. Austin was a snotty rich kid until Ally showed up. what will happen when Austin asks ally out on a date? Terrible at summarys PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own austin and ally if i did everyone would be dating and it would be awesome LOL**

Ally's POV

Austin and ally- allys a maid at the moons house and austin's the spoiled rich kid what happens when they reveile their love?

Hi, I'm Alisson Jade Dawson (1) and I'm 15 years old and turning 16 in 1 month! Well here's how my life goes. I'm the maid/nanny of the Moon household. I cook, I clean, I take the kids to school. As in kids I mean there's 6 kids. There's Holland, he's the oldest at 17, then Austin he's 16 and so cute! Then Lilly and Beck at 12, then Tori and Dez at 6.

The moring routine starts out getting them up, making breakfast, getting a cheezy pick up line from either Austin or Beck. It gets annoying at times but oh well, back on topic! Get their backpacks ready and shooing them off to school. Now I know what you're thinking, how can a 15 year old girl be a maid/nanny? Well it's kinda complicated rather not talk about it. I will let you knoow though!

A&A A&A A&A

"Austin, Holland,Beck,Tori,Lilly, and Dez! wake up or no breakfast! Pancakes Austin!" I shouted and Austin was the first one out.

"Pancakes! Hey Alls what's up?"

"Nothin making breakfast. go get your brothers and sisters okay?"

"Okay Guys get your butts down here i want to eat!"

"Okay okay we're coming" Lilly and Beck yelled in unison. I'm guessing it comes with being twins.

"Okay guys are you ready for school?"

"Yep!"

Once they finish their breakfast we meet at the front door for them to catch the bus.

"Okay. Bye guys see you at 4:00!"

"Kay Bye!" They yelled back to me.

I always hate the middle of the day because i have to clean. Ugh! Now who likes cleaning? Raise your hand id you do! I think I'm gonna write in my songbook.

_**Dear book,**_

_**Man i have gotta find a better intro. Well today was a pretty good start. Austin or Beck didn't even try to hit on me or anything. Maybe they're maturing. well gotta go clean but first what do you think of these lyrics Deticated to my old crush before i dropped out of school: Dallas:)**_

_**We were both young when i first saw you**_

_**close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there**_

_**on **__** a balcony in summer air**_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

_**Thats what i have so far:)**_

_**Mood:Loving :O**_

_**ALLY**_

A&A A&A A&A

I finally finshed cleaning when the kids got home from school.

"Hey how was school. Austin I see you didn't get sent home from school." I said smirking

"Yep i got a new attitude and it's helped."

"Good can you go do your homework and come help me with dinner?" I asked him already knowing he would say...

"Ugh why can;t you ask Lilly or Tori to help you!"

"'Cuz I said so."

"I don't have to listen to you woman!" He snapped. He crossed the line. I usally don't do this often but...

"Do you want me to ground you?"

"No." Austin mumbled

"Okay go do your homework."

A&A A&A A&A

After Austin finished his homework he came and helped me cook, well more like supervised.

I took a spoon and took a taste of spaggetti. "Mmmm"

"What" Austin asked interested

"Man I love my spagetti"

"Me too"

"Okay its ready go tell ur brothers and sisters dinner's ready"

"Okay, Dinner's Ready!" He shouted. I swear New Jersey could hear him and and we're in Miami

"Austin!" I snapped

"What? I told them!"

"Here put these on the table"

"Okay. Hey Alls can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Austin asked

I'm shocked!

A&A A&A A&A

**Hey guys this is my new story and hoping it's good! so review any helping reveiws to make the story better would help**

**A/N**

**(1) Decided to change it up a bit even though we don't know her middle name!**

**Hope OUT!**


	2. Movies and Dates

Austin's POV

I can't believe i just said that! I hope she says yes, because if she doesn't that won't be good and I'll just feel like an idiot. Then Ally's voice snapped me out of my rambling in my head

"Austin, Austin, Austin!" Ally screamed

"Okay. So what's your answer?" Regretting what she's about to say

"Yes Austin, I'll go out with you."

"Yes! Thanks Ally so do you want to go see a movie tommorow?" I asked

"Sure"

"Okay let's eat."

A&A A&A A&A

"Tori, do you want to pick the movie?" Ally asked the little six year old

"Sure can we watch Ella Enchanted?" Tori asked

"Sure."

As we watched the movie Ally put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

A&A A&A A&A

After the movie i tapped Ally's shoulder and she didn't wake up. So I picked her up and took her up to her room. When I was about to put her down, she woke up.

"Hey" she laughed a little bit

"Hey g'night" I told her as I was about to leave.

"Stay"

"Okay"I said and then walked into the bed and wrapped her in my arms.

Man, I love this girl:)

REVIEW!:D

I don't own A&A

I Don't own Ella Enchanted!:D

XOXOXOX

LOVE,,,,,

HOPEEEE


	3. No movies and getting sick

**Hey Guys!**

**sorry it took me a while to update i've been busy so here is chapter 3!**

**I do not own A&A :)**

I woke up this morning and was thinking about what I was doing today. Then I remembered I have my date with Austin today. I wonder what movie we're going to see... Then I coughed and didn't feel so good after that.

"Good morning Alls." Austin said kissing my forehead

"Your warm. I think your getting sick. I think we should cancell our date till you get better" He commented. I'm happy he's concerned but I was really looking forward to our date.

"It's *cough* fine. What *cough cough* movie do you wanna *cough* see?" I asked him.

"No it's not fine you saty here and I'll get you something to eat. Stay put. You aren't going anywhere." he said about to shut the door.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?" He aked coming back in

"Thanks."

"Sure anything for my girl." He said and I blushed. And with that he walked out of the room.

I decieded to write in my book.

_**Dear Book,**_

_**Well lots been going on I guess you can say... Well yesterday at dinner Austin asked me out and of course I said yes. I was really looking forward to our date then well I got sick this morning so Austin said we aren't going to the movies... Bummer well here's some new lyrics**_

_**Your stare was holding **_

_**rip jeans skin was showing **_

_**hot night wind was blowing **_

_**where you think you going baby!**_

_**Well I think Austin's coming back write you later! (1)**_

_**XOXO ALLY**_

Hey. Here you go." He said while coming to sit on my bed

"Thanks. Are you sure we can't go on the date *cough*?" I asked him with pleading eyes

"Yes I'm sure now eat and I'll be downstairs. Call me if you ned anything."

"Okay" I sighed

He left about 30 minutes later I was done eating was started to puke.

"Austin!" I yelled

"Are you okay? I'll get a bucket." He said when he saw me puke my guts out.

he came back 1 minute late and was holding my hair back while I puked my guts out.

"Alls get some sleep okay?"

"Okay thanks." And with that I fell asleep.

**Thanks guys R&R PLZ**

**1. I do not own call me maybe**

**HOPE OUT!**


	4. Awesome date

_**Hey guys here you go The 4th chapter to DRUM ROLL PLEASE lol Maids and Austins! Please hold the applause till the end;)**_

_**I do not Own Austin and Ally just the plot:)**_

**Dear Book,**

**Still got to find a better name. As you know I got sick yesterday and Austin and i couldn't go on our date. But he did take care of me when I was coughing and puking my guts out... **

**You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**

And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason,  
why!

**Got to go write you later:)**

**Ally3**

"Hey, I was wondering since you feel better we can go on that date you promised me?" He smirked.

"I guess. Let me changed. Tell your brothers and sisters we're leaving." I smiled at him. he winked at me and left the room.

I got dressed. I'm wearing a pair of denim jeans, a cami that says Music's my Thing, and a pair of feather earrings. I headed downstairs to find Austin telling the guys(1) we were leaving.

"Ready?" He asked me when i was at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yep. All ready!"I linked hands with him.

"Have fun, but not to much fun!" Holland called over his shoulder. When we stepped out of the front door we burst out laughing.

While on our way to the movie theater, Austin asked me what movie I wanted to see.

"Well I really want so see Breaking Dawn Pt. 2(2)" I said thinking he wouldn't want to see it.

"Okay we'll watch that" He said.

When we arrived at the movie theater Austin Went and got our tickets while I was sitting my a tree waiting for him.

"Hey got the tickets, ready?

Sure"

The movie was awesome I cuddled with Austin and when there was a scary part I buried my head in his chest.

When the movie was over we headed back to the house because I had to clean and cook dinner.

"Okay what do you want for dinner?" I asked everyone who was at the table.

"Lasagna!(3)"Everyone yelled.

"Okay I'll make dinner, does anyone want to help?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads no, exept Austin. I guess he'll help me.

"Okay you get 3 packages of Lasgna(3) out of the freezer please."

"Sure." He replied on his way to the freezer.

Austin, Ally, we got a problem Mom and Dad are back" Holland Came into the kitchen blurting it out.

6 Words-What am I gonna do?

_**Hope you guys like it now you can applaud! LOL**_

_**(1)Didn't know what to call them**_

_**(2) I do not own this but I really want to see it!**_

_**(3) Is that how its spelled just asking!:) **_


	5. Hmmmmmmm:)

hey guys here is the new chapter:) I will hopefull update on the 22nd too:)

_Previously on Maids and Austins:)_

_"Austin, Ally, we got a problem Mom and Dad are back."Holland came into the kitchen blurting it out_

_6(5) words- What am I gonna do?_

Now on Maids and Austins:)

Austin's POV

Okay I know what your thinking. Why is it a big deal that Mom and Dad are back? Well, when they hired Ally as the nanny/maid, on the contract it said, and I quote, _'Allyson Jade Dawson will not be allowed to date,have a fling with, or any other, with any of the Moon Children.'_ The one thing that I just started to wonder about is why Ally was so on board to date me. Oh well, I'm dating the most awesome girl ever:)

Ally's POV

OMGGGGGG! Mike and Mimi are home. That just means me and Austin are going to have to hide our relationship.

"Ally I think we are going to have to hide our relationship." Austin said with a little disapointment.

"Yes we are" I replied.

As on cue, Mike and Mimi came in thru the door.

"Hello Austin, Ally. What's for dinner? Oh, and the house looks beautiful Ally." Mimi complimented.

"Lasanga is for dinner. Thanks"I said smiling.

It took the lasanga about 45 minutes to bake.

Austin set the table for me and called the family in to the kitchen.

"So what has been happening with you guys?"Mimi asked trying to make conversation.

"Nothing really."We all said at the same time.

"Okay. Ally thank you for dinner, I trust you'll have the kitchen cleaned tonight?" Mimi asked already knowing the answer I'm sure.

"Yes Mimi, I will. So how long are you guys staying?" I asked Mimi. See, since they own a mattress company, they have to go to meetings around the State and North Carolina. So basically, they aren't here alot.

"Ummm... I think for a week or two." Mike replied. That was the first time he's talked since they came home.

"Okay."Austin and I shared a small smile and he squeezed my hand under the table. Oh by the way, he's sitting on my left, then Dez is on my right, Tori on on the other side of the table,Beck on Tori's right, and Lilly in between Beck and Holland, and then Mike and Mimi at the ends of the table

"Okay I'm going to get to work." Mimi said and pushed her chair in. Mike copied and went into the screening room instead of the office.

"Okay guys, I really need your help cleaning the kitchen. Okay?"

"Sure." They all replied.

"Oaky Austin you help put dishes into the sink, Holland and Tori wash the dishes, Dez and Lilly take the dishes and get the food out."

After we got the kitchen cleaned Austin and I went into his room.

"Okay, so we only get to hide our relationship for a week!" Austin commented as layed down on his bed.

"Yep. That's the best news I've heard today." I replied smiling. Austin returned the gesture and started to lean in and before I knew it we were kissing. Austin nibbled on my lip begging for entrance and of course I let him in. Our tounges are battling for dominance(**1**).After 10 minutes Austin and I were out of breath and were laying on his bed and slowly falling asleep. Right before i fell asleep I felt Austin wrapping his arms around me protectivly.I smiled and then went to sleep.

**If you loved it Review "MORE!" If you liked it Review "Nice:)" If you hated it welll, just don't review:)**

**LOve you guys and don't forget to review!**

**(1)Is that how you spell it?**


	6. I'm what?

_**Hey guys I'm back! I have been so busy lately and I forgot all about this story! I have other stories I'm trying to update too... Soooo, if you follow any of my other stories like, Deaf By an Accident, Austin and Ally: A new story, Prince and the Pauper, Song-Shots 101, or Together Since Birth, you don't have to wait any longer! i'm updating all today!**_

_**-Ally's POV-**_

Okay, so it's the morning after Mike and Mimi came home and I'm cooking breakfast while Austin waits. Now, I've been thinking what if his parents find out about us? What if I get fired? Or worse?

"Alls, you okay? You've been spaced out for about five minutes." Austin states. I blink

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. What if your parents find out about us? What if I get fired? Or worse?" I cried. Austin came up to me and hugged me.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine. If my parents find out, they find out. Nothing will tear us apart. I care about you too much." Austin said. Awwww that's the sweetest thing he's ever said!

"Awww! That literally the sweetest thing you've ever said!" I exclaimed and gave him a peck on the cheek. Austin decided he wanted deepen the kiss. We had a heated makeout session until someone interupted us.

"Austin, Ally what in the world are you two doing?!" The someone yelled. Guess who? Mimi. Austin and I broke apart aand blushed a deep red.

"Ummm. Nothing?" Austin said. Kind of making it into a question.

"It certinly wasn't nothing!" Mimi exclaimed raising her eyebrows in expectation. "Wait. Are you two dating?!" Mimi asked. Austin nodded sheepishly. "Mike get in here now!" Mimi yelled for her husband.

"Yes?" Mike asked once he got into the kitchen.

"Austin and Ally are dating!" Mimi exclaimed. Mike's eyes widened.

"They're what?!" He asked fur(help). "Ally, you are fired! Pack up your stuff and get out! You are breaking one of the few rules we set!" Mike told me. I winced at the tone he used.

"Yes Sir." I replied. I headed out of the kitchen adn into my room.

The last thing I heard from the kitchen was...

"Honey, don't you think that was a little to harsh?"

Well Mimi, I think so. I thought.

_**Okay soooooo i know it's reallly short but please bear with me! I need some ideas for the few chapters ahead! So review!**_


	7. GoodBye Ally, Hello Loneliness

HEY GUYS! SORRY IM NOT UPDATING! I HAVE A LEGIT EXCUSE:D MY PARENTS ARE ADOPTING AND IVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY WITH THAT AND STUFF, RIDING, 4-H AND ALL KINDS OF OTHER CRAP:) SO IM SORRY IF IVE BEEN DISSAPOINTING U GUYS! BUT EXPECT ANOTHER CAHPTER LATER TONITE!

ILYSM GUYS! 33333333

ROCKYCHICK18- PEACE:D

Austin's POV-

After Ally walked out, probably in tears by now, i started screaming at my parents.

"How could YOU?! Just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to FIRE her!" I yell. My mom sighed and shook her head.

"Hun, she knew the rules. She shouldn't have made that move." My mom told me. My face was starting to redden with anger until i finally exploded.

"I, I, ASKED HER OUT! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO UNTIL I FORCED HER TOO! SO IF YOUR GONNA PUNISH ANYONE! PUNISH ME! ALLY DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE FIRED! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE NEEDS THIS JOB?! IF SHE DIDN'T HAVE THIS JOB, SHE'D BE ON THE STREETS!" I yelled at my parents and stormed out of the kitchen to find Ally on the bottom of the stairs, walking towards the elavator. Even from 10 feet away, you could hear her quiet/not so quiet sobs.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I ask gently. She shook her head, and was about to hit the elavator.

"Ally, please stop. If you go, I go." I told her. She shook her head again and walked into the elavator. Tears started to burn my eyes.

"Ally! Please, DON'T GO!" I yelled, grabbing her arm. When she didn't say anything, I whispered, "Ally, please don't go, I-I love you." She smiled, and slipped her arm away from my hand.

"I love you too, Austin, but I think it's time I stop relying on other people, and start my own life. Just remember I love you too." She whispered with a sad smile, while the elavator closes.

When it closes, I slide down the wall and put my face in my hands.

"Son, are you okay?" My dad asks me slowly, like a little kid, after they lost their beloved pet.

"NO! NO IM NOT OKAY! I JUST LET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE SLIP AWAY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID RULE!" I scream and sob and the same time. I feel my dad bend down and give me a hug.

"Austin, I know it hurts, but if you were meant to be, then you'll find each other again. You know that." He tells me. I nod even though i don't believe it.

Ally's POV-

After I leave the Moon's, I call the first person I could think of, TRISH. She's been my best friend since I was 3. When she picks up, I smile.

TRISH/Ally

HEY ALLS!

Hey Trish, Um, do you think I could stay over for the next few days?

SURE! WANNA TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU GET HERE?

Yeah. Thanks Trish! I love you girly.

LOVE YOU TOO! SEE YA WHEN YOU GET HERE!

Alright! Bye

BYE!

THAT'S A WRAP!

OKAY SOOOOO AGAIN IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING! I REALLY WANTED TO, BUT I COULDN'T SOOOOO! R&R... SO AGAIN EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER TONITE! I MAY DO IT MAYBE WON'T DEPENDS ON MY MOOD AND IF I CAN DO IT!

AGAIN! ILYSM GUYS !


	8. I meet you AGAIN?

IM SORRY I HAD TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING! SO. WHAT'S THE LAST THING THAT HAPPENED? OH YEAH! ALLY AND AUSTIN GOT SEPERATED:( I KNOW. YOU HATE ME. SO I'M GONNA KINDA JUMP AHEAD. SO JUST. IM GONNA LET YOU SEE...

2 years later... AUSTIN'S P.O.V.

It's been two years since my parents made me dump that bitch, Ally. Yeah, yeah. I know what your thinking, 'WHY WOULD YOU CALL YOUR LAST LOVE A BITCH?', Well, I'll tell you. After all that happened, she never came back for me. She never called, texted, sent mail, E-Mails, NOTHING. It was like she totally forgot about me. Like I didn't even matter. Maybe I didn't. But she meant so much to me. I wanted her to make the first move. I wanted her to come crawling to me. I wanted that because my parents wouldn't let me. They forbid me. It hurt so much that she wouldn't come back, I changed. My attitude, my style, my looks, EVERYTHING.

I now have another girlfriend. Her name is Brooke. We've been on and off after the whole incedent happened.

My whole family thinks I'm a coward. Too afraid to show and express my feelings. Well, that's what my siblings say anyway. I don't care though. I haven't cared since then.

My parents kicked me out and said 'I wasn't apart of the family anymore.' when I started the alcohol. At first it was just a couple beers, here and there. Then it increased. All kinds of alcohol. Some I can't even remember. I drink when I think about HER. It somehow takes the pain away. But it always comes back. No matter what I do. I always think how she's holding up. If she's as miserable as I am without her...

Then I look at the huge billboards all across town. Filled with pictures of HER. Of HER modeling career. Her acting career. She's world famous. While I'm here, homeless, trying to make a living, while being an alcoholic.

While the seperation rised her, it crushed me.

ALLY'S P.O.V.

It's been two years since the whole Austin and I thing. I mean, do I miss him? Yes. Do I think it was for the best? Yes. Does he? I don't know. Does HE miss ME? probably not. I mean why would he. I haven't talked to him in YEARS. Over 5 to be exact. After I left, Trish helped me get into modeling and acting. I was a star! As big as Ariana Grande.

It's been a very hard 5 years. Even though I had all those things to distract me, I could never stop thinking about him.

I HAD a boyfriend. His name was Elliot. I mean, we dated for 3 years after the whole thing. 2 years ago, Elliot got me pregnant and left me. I had a little boy named Alexander. He's the cutest thing. Turning 2 this Spring.

Having him didn't ruin my career. Sure, it did hit magizenes ALL over the country. But it never affected it. Everyone loves him, like he loves everyone. He's amazing with the paperazzi. Just walks thru the crowd like 'no big deal'. He goes everywhere with me. It was hard when I first had him. He was crying all the time, and I couldn't sleep. I'd get to rehersals late and shoots late. But he got over it. Now it's so easy with him.

I wonder how Austin is doing. I heard from a source that he got kicked out of his parent's house. Never knew why though. I've always wanted to see if his brothers or sisters knew where he was. After the seperation, I don't think they wanna see me anytime soon.

AUSLLY SEPERATION AUSLLY SEPERATION AUSLLY SEPERATION

I was walking down the street with my son, Alexander, going to the grocery store. I know what your thinking, 'why don't you take a car...?' When we go to the grocery store, I thought it'd be a good idea to get some excerise in for the week.

We walk into the grocery store and get the items off of the list

_Ally's Shopping List_

_1. eggs_

_2. bread_

_3. milk_

_ juice_

_5. gummy worms_

_6. pediasure (if you don't know what it is, its a milk for little kids to gain weight:)*_

_ meat_

_8. wine_

_9. veggies_

_10. frozen french fries_

After we get the items, we go to the check out line.

After that we head out of the store to go home. Then I look down and see a homeless male, sitting on the concrete, with his blonde head down.

"Sir, do you need some help...?" I ask out of concern. His blonde head slowly looks up. His eyes go wide...

"Ally?" The male asked. I looked at the man with confusion. "How do you know me? By my real name that is?" I asked

"We used to be in love. We got seperated. How-How can you not remember me?" The man asked. It clicked in my head. The guy I'd always loved. The one who's parents made us seperate. My eyes then got huge.

"Austin...?"

AUSLLY TOGETHER AUSLLY TOGETHER AUSLLY TOGETHER


	9. AN

HEY GUYS!

This is NOT an update! but I'm hoping to get to writing back in a week or two!

OKAY. The news as to why I am here...

I HAVE A WATTPAD! If you guys are on there just go look up: hoper5 !

go comment on my stories! I'd love to have your imput!

Now... ANOTHER reason as to why I am here...

I'm writing a Twilight Austin & Ally LONGGGGGGGGG one-shot! I'm writing it from my Twilight Comic Book! I only have volume 1, so when I get volume 2 you'll get the sequel to the one-shot!

so... YOUR IMPUT!

Which story should I update first? So I know what to work on!

ANOTHER reason! I wanna write a TBM fanfic, so if any of you guys are willing to help, or WANT to help, just PM me! I would LOVE to work/talk with one of you!

FIRST ONE TO PM ME ABOUT IT GETS IT! It may not be the best offer, but I wanna write one!

I'm trying to get more motivated to write, but I can't get any ideas in my head!

I'm so sorry that I keep you waiting! Please bear with me!

ALSO! GO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY, The Kellington Project... ! IT'S ABOUT HOW KELLY AND ELLINGTON MEET! (kelly is ellington's gf in real life. (ellington is Ratliff in R5)

OKAY! SO GO CHECK IT OUTTTT!1

i'm so sorry for the inconvenience so just PM and REVIEW!

go check out my WATTPAD, hoper5 ! :)

PEACE-

HOPEEEE:


	10. bye fanfictionites!:)

HEY GUYS! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:)

Okay! I am going to be done with fanfiction for a while... I'm also going to delete some of my stories...

I'm sorry if I've gotten your hopes up on another chapter... but I'll be deleting these stories after I post this A/N. sorry for the inconvienience!

I'll see you guys in a couple months hopefully!

goodbye for now:)

~The Future Maia Mitchell

JK JK;)


End file.
